Suspended in Gaffa
by Sora Potter
Summary: This is the beginning of the end for the digidestined, their fates have been decided. Malomyotismon has created a servant, she is digital, but yet human, she is Gaffa. Foreteller of the end . . . Please read and review! Thank you, Lyrics by Kate Bush.
1. Prologue

Suspended In Gaffa   
  
The dark and the light,  
  
cross paths but once a sliver,  
  
of the dark sided moon.   
  
They are like the ying,  
  
and the joyful yang happiness,  
  
is their rule of life.   
  
But when one is set,  
  
upon the other by the darkness,  
  
then there shall be void.   
  
Nothingness is pain,  
  
suspended in gaffa's,   
  
hate, remember love . . . . .   
  
Proprecy of Gaffa, from exerts of the Soverigns . . . . .   
  
He stood, surrounded by his own bitter darkness and pain. Anger seething around him, his own feelings betraying his ultimate purpose. Destroy those destined to destroy him, before they could even begin to try. He needed a plan, a descion that would bring a better, more suited fate for him and his purposes.   
  
Malomyotismon, was this monster, this demon, had a plan. He also had a destiny to achieve, to kill or to be killed. Such a noble question, such a tremendous prospect. He smiled a devilish smile, looking into the future, yes, they would beat him once. But never again, they would feel the pain he would feel. Yes, pure gaffa . . . That is what these destined needed to feel. They needed to feel things they never felt before, they needed to learn never to cross someone as powerful as he. And this is where Gaffa, first came into existence.   
  
She opened her piercing azure eyes, she was new. She was digital, yet she was human . . . She stood from her beginnings, knowing her mission and nothing else . . . All she knew was to kill, to maim to hurt. To infritrate even the most exlusive of groups, the Digi-Destined . . . Her name was Gaffa, and no one but her could feel her pain . . .   
  
Maybe it started long ago, or just recently . . . She opened her eyes, and knew her mission. She awoke for the first time, awoke to pain, hate, and fate. She knew no fear, no mercy. Only that for which she had been programed for, is what she knew. Nothing else, nothing more. She was comprised on data, looking down at her wrists, her gaze following upwards towards her arms. She realized, that somehow or another she was something that looked like a human, but not a human.   
  
She brought her hands to her hair, and caught a short fly away strand, deep jet black, against the paleness of her hands. She looked futher down, and noticed that she had clothes. Dark pants, the color of her hair. Flared at the ends, her shoes were boots, shaped beautifully with long high heels at the end, and steel in the toes, her shirt flared out where her hands were, cascading down, beautifully. Flames were printed there, cascading down, like a waterfall of fire. Her boots were marked with flames also, coming up from the soles of her feet. Her pants legs were streaked with fire, she looked closer at her hands, they were slender, pianist hands, long fingers, with graceful nails, her gloves were dark, those too had fire emborted on them, they were cut off at the fingers. She looked down at the ground, beside her feet lay a coat, bending over, she took it in her hands. Rising upwards, getting the hang of the feeling of movement, she moved her arms outward, so as to look at the coat.   
  
It was a long trench coat, black everywhere . . . Except the back, which held a picture of a flaming dragon, extending its tattered wings in flight. Shooting from its mouth was dark crimson flames, which formed a sign as the object which the dragon had set on fire, was turning to cinders, know only too well to those she was created to kill, the crest of miracles . . .   
  
Well, how was the prologue? You have better have liked it, if you didn't, well, then screw you!   
  
Akira: I'm Sora's big sister, basically I convey her words into writing.   
  
Sora: Yeap, this crap is her bullsh uuuuhhhhhh...... crap . . . . . . . . . *Smiles innocently at evil big sister, who looks even more evil then usual, at her little sister's swearing.   
  
Akira: Sora, I thought I taught you not to swear?   
  
Sora: But bullcrap, ain't a cuss word.   
  
Akira: You mean, 'bullcrap, isn't a curse word,' don't you? Well, you have better.   
  
Sora: IIIIIIIEEKKK. . . . . Yes, Akira, I'm sorry Akira! I won't ever make you angry again! I promise on my honor! *Looks as innocent as she can go, her little eyes becoming wide and astonishingly cute.*   
  
Akira: *Snorts* What honor?   
  
Sora: AUGGGGGGG! I have plenty of honor!   
  
Akira: Then get on with thanking the readers you idiot!   
  
Sora: Yes, Akira, slave master, Akira, I shall give the readers their precious thank you, if you request master! *Sora says sarcastically rolling her eyes*  
  
Akira: STOP IT! *She thunders*  
  
Sora: *Cowering in fear, she squeaks out her thank yous, while her evil sister, Akira, watches her, standing above her, glaring down at her younger sibling.* Thank you everyone, I've had this idea for quite a while. I thought you might want to hear it, Suspended in Gaffa, though, is actually a song by Kate Bush, a Brit singer, from the late 70's to the 80's and beyond, the song is from the album "The Dreaming."   
  
I think you would love the CD if you gave it a try! Well, anyways, thank you everyone who has read this, this is only the beginning, a prologue of sorts, the actual story will begin next chapter, it shall feature at least one of the digidestined. Well, please read, and kindly review, please. Oh yeah, I would like to kindly thank everyone who reads this, once more! I'll take the time and review you back if you have any storys up! So please review, I need the critism, so I can improve my way of thinking. Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, oddly enough it gives me a sad little feeling in the pit of my stomach . . . I don't own 'Suspended in Gaffa' either . . . *Looks as sad as a kid can go. *  
  
Thank You. 


	2. Suspended in Gaffa

Suspended In Gaffa

Lyrics By Kate Bush

Story by Akira Bane, and Sora Potter

Out in the garden

There's half of a heaven,

And we're only bluffing.

We're not ones for busting through walls,

But they've told us

Unless we can prove

That we're doing it,

We can't have it all.

He's gonna wangle

A way to get out of it.

She's an excuse

And a witness who'll talk when he's called.

But they've told us

Unless we can prove

That we're doing it,

We can't have it all.

We can't have it all.

"I caught a glimpse of a god, all shining and bright."

Suddenly my feet are feet of mud.

It all goes slo-mo.

I don't know why I'm crying.

Am I suspended in Gaffa?

Not until I'm ready for you,

Not until I'm ready for you

Can I have it all.

I try to get nearer,

But as it gets clearer

There's something appears in the way,

It's a plank in me eye,

With a camel

Who's trying to get through it,

Am I doing it?

Can I have it all now?

I pull out the plank and say

"Thank you for yanking me back

To the fact that there's

Always something to distract."

But sometimes it's hard

To know if I'm doing it right.

Can I have it all?

Can I have it all now?

We can't have it all.

"We all have a dream...maybe."

Suddenly my feet are feet of mud.

It all goes slo-mo.

I don't know why I'm crying.

Am I suspended in Gaffa?

Not until I'm ready for you,

Not until I'm ready for you

Can I have it all.

I won't open boxes

That I am told not to.

I'm not a Pandora.

I'm much more like

That girl in the mirror.

Between you and me

She don't stand a chance of getting anywhere at all.

Not anywhere at all.

No, not a thing.

She can't have it all.

"Mother, where are the angels? I'm scared of the changes."

Suddenly my feet are feet of mud.

It all goes slo-mo.

I don't know why I'm crying.

Am I suspended in Gaffa?

Not until I'm ready for you,

Not until I'm ready for you

Can I have it all.

The day everything changed started like a normal day, Davis was cleaning the house up for preporation of his cousin, Raven. She was coming to visit for the first time in five years, he sighed, sadly. He hadn't even talked to her over the phone for two years, and that had been an emergency. They had been worried, his aunt and uncle that is, about their welfare in Oridaba, when the black spirals had started to appear. Now Raven, who was now a junior in high school was visiting. His older, favorite cousin, who was tradional and good. But Jun, wasn't standing for it.

For years, the two had had a standing argument, neither of them had won it yet, either. They all had tried to calm their anger towards each other, but nothing had ever worked. Davis doubted it ever would, the two would always hate each other, and nothing could change that.

Sighing once more, he picked up the mop from the floor. And squeezed it out into the bucket, this was Jun's job, but of course she wasn't up yet. So it was his job now, his parents were at work. And he was to walk to the train station and pick up Raven, in two hours. He picked up the water bucket and threw the dirty water into the sink, and put up the bucket and the mop. He dusted, and vacuumed the rest of the apartment, before Jun got up, her usual grouchy self. And glared at him, while he was making his bed.

"What's with you this morning?" He asked angerly, glaring right back at his haughty older sister.

"You know what's wrong with me!" She said, her lips curling downward, in a disdainfull sneer.

"Let me guess, you're angry because you're not getting your way."

"Well, then just leave me alone!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, grabbing him by his shirt, and throwing him onto his fireescape, slamming the window shut.

He sighed, again, picking himself off the metal, dusting his vest off, and decided to start walking to the train station.

A little bit later, he was there. Waiting for Raven to arrive, the trains wizzed by as fast as the eyes could see. The breeze making his hair fly in the wind, he smiled slightly at the trains. Finally, after several minutes of waiting, a train pulled into the station.

It started to unload it passangers, from the train stepped what looked like, his cousin Raven. He couldn't be so sure, though. So Davis waited, the girl wore what looked like modern clothes, flare pants, and what might be a peasent top, underneath a komino. On the komino, there was a snake elaberatly emborted on it. The dark headed girl froze, and turned and looked straight at him.

Walking carefully, she avoided the rest of the passangers, and managered to walk over to him. Finally, when she arrived there, she looked up at him, stunning violet eyes, that would have made any other man swoon looked up at him, from a elgant face. Pale shadows, and lips the color of the lightest pink rose, she looked like a cherry blossom. This was his cousin Raven, who's hair flowed like the silken kimono, down her back.

"Davis?" She asked, her voice masked with confusion.

He grinned down at the shorter figure, and said. "Yeah, I'm Davis, and I would assume that you are cousin Raven?"

She grinned back and nodded, looking up at him, her eyes narrowing to slits. "This isn't funny!" She said stomping her boot clad foot!

Davis lauged at rubbed the top of her hair with his knuckles, sucessfully messing it up. She glared once more at him, hatefully scorning him.

He threw up his hands in despair! "Do all the women in my life spurn me!"

She then grinned evily at him, taking some of her luggage in hand, she lead the way out of the train station. Shaking his head, he picked up the rest, slinging some of it across his back. Following her, as usual.

When they arrived at the apartments, they heard loud music. In particular, loud foul music. Some of the worst music in the world, rap.

'Oh, great.' Thought Davis, 'Jun's throwing another party.'

Raven looked confused, and curious, as they entered the building, and came to the door of his home. Davis put his ear to the door, and listened to all the rucus. Shaking his head, he beckoned his cousin to follow him.

"We're going to Matt's, and we'll wait there until the party is over."

She nodded her agreement, and followed. When they arrived upstairs, and knocked on Matt's door, they heard a whole different story. Music blasted out of the apartment, a various asortment, of hard rock, and opera. It was very nice sounding, finally he realized someone was knocking.

Answering the door, he looked down on Davis and the mystery girl. And welcomed them in with a sweep of his arm, going back over to his steaero he turned off the loud song.

He stared at the girl, whose dark hair hung around her face, making her more gothic looking then she would have. She lifted her head, and looked up at him, curious of Davis's friend. His golden locks hung about his face, messed up slightly, as if he had been working.

Davis, decided then to introduce them, "Matt, this is Raven. She's my older cousin."

Matt nodded, shaking her hand.

"Raven, this is Matt. One of the digidestined."

Matt looked up surprised, his eyes widening. He turned to Raven, "Pardon me, I need to have a word with your cousin."

He grabbed Davis by the ear, and dragged him outside into the hall. "What did you tell her!"

Davis feebly, smiled up at him, hoping against all hopes that Matt was in a good mood tonight, as he started to explain.

Meanwhile, Gaffa was walking the streets of Oridaba. Streetlights cast the street of the Japanesse city in a strange glow. The darkness her only shroud, she paused sensing something important near. Taking the small elctronic device, that Malomyotismon insited on her carrying, she looked down at its small screen. And saw that she was near several of the dots, which were supposed to represent digidestined. A slight smile lit her face, she followed the sidewalk, until the dots started to flash faster, until the flash was so quick that the dots seemed solid. She peered upwards, a lone dark figure in the night. Looking up at the high building, Gaffa knew this is where he wished her to be. Her blue eyes were curious, she decided to investgate, and learn more about these digidestined.

She entered the entrance of the building, going up the many stairs. Finally arriving at a door, music was coming out of it. Foul indeed, the perfect place to lay in wait to catch the destined in a trap. She entered the door, to hear the music called rap, and to see many teenagers, engaging in activities, that is considered normal at a party of that size . . .

Matt sat there, looking at Davis, and Davis's cousin. His mind fuming, 'How dare Davis, betray all of them telling someone about digimon. She didn't need to know! Surely he realized that?'

Davis just glared back at Matt, upset that Matt had yelled at him. He didn't think there was any problem telling Raven about the destined, like it mattered anyway!

Raven just sat there, her violet eyes full of confusion. She couldn't understand why they were fighting. Finally, fed up with all of it. She stood up, jerking the boys out of their minds. They both looked up as she went outside and sat on the fire escape. Looking up at the faint stars. The moon glowed serenely, its craters darker then usual in the city haze. A strange orange color, clung to it, as it was low in the sky, and the polluntion made it look darker. The star winked back at her, and she took in a shy, not noticing the trench coated person, entering the building below her.

Matt regretted upsetting her, so he went out there to learn more about her. He opened the door, when she heard the noise she turned to him, her eyes twinkling with the city lights.

"What do you want?" She asked in that sometimes confident tone of hers.

"I just want to apoligize for being a jerk . . . I shouldn't have yelled at Davis."

"Why are you telling me this? Go tell him, he's the one you yelled at." She had a strange puzzled look on her face, 'Why was this boy, apoligizing to her?'

He smiled at her, "I already have."

"Have you really?"

"Yeah, I said I was sorry while you weren't in the room."

She rose a shapely eyebrow in wonder, "And what did he do?"

"He hit me." Matt said, grinning sheepishly.

Raven looked back up at the stars, and sighed. They were so distant here in this modern city, where the street lights blocked out the stars. They were so much further away, then they seemed at home, in the country.

Matt looked at this strange girl, wondering about her origins, and where and what she had done, that had earned so much of Davis's trust. Which was sort of hard to do, in the first place. But she was Davis's cousin after all, of course he trusted her. And on the second hand, who wouldn't trust a girl like her.

Finally, he asked her a question, "Do you miss them?"

She turned once more, looking at him. "Do I miss what?"

"The stars, do you miss them?"

"How did you know that?"

He gazed back towards the heavens, "A wild guess, you're always looking at them."

"I guess I am, I miss them. They were always so close at home, it was like you could reach out and touch them. Here, they seem like they're so much further away." She said implying the distance with an arm length.

The clouds started coming in while they were silent, lightning could be seen flickering in the distance. The storm seemed to boil, the golden lights seeming to cast a redish haze to them, the bottoms seemed to be seething in fury. They started to gather over the city, and they could hear the patter of rain drops, Raven looked up in utter joy. As lightning struck radio towers in the distance, electric blue forces of suffering and pain, which seemed overjoyed at the whims of mother nature. Powerful, and everlasting, nothing could topple its pain, its gaffa. Rain started to fall on them, making Raven's face rain streaked, semulating tears.

On the city streets, the car lights seemed to blur on the roads, casting odd reflections, and the break light's reflections seemed to cast a redish glow, like that of a sunsets. Lightning cast its echo on her eyes, violet intermingling with the palelest of blues. And Matt's eyes became even lighter, then usual almost as pale as the petals of a white rose.

Raven laughed at all of this, extending her arms and twirling in the rain. Matt joined her, in utter elation, the joy of something familiar to both of them. Laughter ringing in the eddies of the building, the music of the party floating shallowly in the air. . .

While Raven and Matt experienced the joy of dancing in the rain, Davis decided to take a walk up to the roof. He made his way up there and was enjoying the scenery of the city cloaked by the downpour. He sighed, while watching the cars, and enjoying the sounds of the steady drops, they were warm, in the summer air. He stood there for what seemed forever, when he heard the footsteps of someone coming up the stairs, he turned, upon which he saw the most beautiful sight in the world.

He bore thought about what he looked like drenched, he wasn't handsome like Matt, or beautiful like Raven. He proabley looked like a wet dog, with all the watter that had fell upon him. But this angel, even though she was elabortely dark, came to the roof, and caught him in a private moment. A lonely moment, where he wanted no one to be, a moment where he was in his deepest thoughts. And she desturbed it, by appearing there in the doorway. Looking in on him, she smiled approaching him. Her coat floating after her, as she gracefully walked over to him.

Finally she got there, her hair was now getting wet, making it cling to her scalp, her eyes now stood out more. An azure that was so deep it was frightning, she just stood there for a little bit. Before looking at him, she could recognize him. She knew everything about him, he was Davis. . . A digidestined. . .

She then decided something, in order to full these destined she would have to pretend that she knew nothing about them, she would have to pretend igronance, and act silly. So she took her first action, by introducing herself to him.

"Hello, my name is Gaffa."

Oddly enough he felt like he had met his fate that night.

Sora: So how did you like it?

Akira: Here's the disclaimer, we don't own digimon. And we don't own Suspended in Gaffa, which is off Kate Bush's 'The Dreaming'. One of the best albums in the entire world! I love listening to her music! I strongly recomand it.

Sora: You sound like an info commercial.

Akira: Do you want to get grounded again!

Sora: No, I don't. . . So please be nice. Oh yeah, please people, read and review! We're both trying really hard to get to hear from people. So please take time and review this, it won't take long. All you have to do is press that little button at the bottom of the screen. We both want to improve our writing, so please at least mention if we made any mistakes.

Akira: Sora you should know, we made tons of errors, we always do.

Sora: So please review and tell us!

Akira and Sora: Thank you for reading this, bye bye. 


End file.
